1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to slide mechanisms and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with two or more housings using a sliding mechanism that allows one housing to slide relative to another housing in a longitudinal direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type portable electronic devices have two housings, of which one typically slides over the other to open/close the portable electronic device.
A slide mechanism is generally used in the slide-type portable electronic device for driving the sliding between the two housings. However, the slide mechanism needs firstly to be slid to a predetermined position by hand, then the mechanism takes over to automatically open the portable electronic device. It can be inconvenient to operate the portable electronic device in this manner.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.